Ellos no lo sabían
by Morita Dragneel Lawliet Taisho
Summary: No pudieron darse el lujo de tener acción cuando Erza esperaba a Lucy. Cuando ambos acabaron de asearse y vestirse, venia lo más duro del día, la despedida y la hora de fingir. Porque, Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia llevaban casi 7 meses en una relación, pero, nadie en el gremio estaba enterado. -Lucy, mereces un castigo.
1. Antes de los 7 meses

-Demonios, Natsu ya se tardó –decía Lucy mirando hacia el techo de su habitación –Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace hora y media, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él? –Suspiró –Bueno, que se le va a hacer, tendré que bañarme sola –dijo con resignación mientras se levantaba da la cama con un salto –después no quiero escuchar reclamos de "Luce, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?" Agh, es un completo idiota –terminando de decir estas palabras la maga celestial se dirigió al baño de dispuesta a hacerlo tristemente sola, en está ocasión claro.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar finalmente desnuda, dejo el agua fluir hasta dejar la bañera lo suficiente llena como para cubrirla sin derramarse al entrar.

Luego de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, sola, en el agua, sola, jugando con sus manos y el shampoo, sola, sin diversión, sola, aburrida y sola, decidió quedarse más un rato, para relajarse aunque sea por unos momentos, sola.

-Esto no es divertido sí Natsu no está aquí, ¿Por qué no habrá venido hoy? –Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás –Solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas.

…

-Ese imbécil de hielito me las va a pagar –reclamaba para sí mismo el mago peli rosa –Perdí demasiado tiempo, y todavía tuve que lidiar con Happy.

De un salto llego a la ventana de su amada rubia, abriéndola con descaro como si fuera propia de él.

-¡Luce! –grito ya dentro de la habitación de está –Oye Luce, ¿Dónde estás? –su cara cambió a una pervertida, lujuriosa y divertida –¿Te estas preparando para mí, amor?.

_-Natsu, estoy en la bañera_ –se escuchó la voz de Lucy, mientras Natsu se dirigía al lugar en el que ella se encontraba –_¡Y no grites! ¡Cualquiera podría escucharte!._

Natsu ya había entrado, y se encontró con una de las muchas hermosas bienvenidas que su _"novia" _le preparaba de vez en cuanto. Esbozo una sonrisa sensual y degenerada a la rubia, mientras está se ruborizaba.

-Lucy, eres una pervertida –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y ponía el seguro, solo por sí acaso, nunca se sabe.

-¿P-Porque dices eso? ¡A mí me parece que el pervertido es otro! –lo señalo graciosamente, observando como el Dragneel se desvestía frente a ella y se disponía a meterse en la bañera, estando ella adentro.

-Ya, ya, no es mí culpa, no puedes pedirme que me controle cuando estas desnuda en el agua frente a mí –ya desnudo y dentro se acercó a sus labios dejándolos juntos sin ser lo que ambos llamaban beso –bésame Luce.

Ella no lo dudó y paso las manos por el cuello del mago mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y le daban inicio a esa mágica danza entre los labios de ambos, una demostración de amor tan común pero tan pocas veces sentida con cada fibra de tú cuerpo, ellos compartían juntos de esa hermosa sensación, ese cálido sentimiento que los embargaba cuando la mínima porción de sus pieles se rozaba y los llevaba a un máximo éxtasis que los hacía sentir completos, satisfechos y tan llenos de vida. Les encantaba. Y lo disfrutaban porque, ellos se aman.

Terminado el primer beso del momento Natsu se preparó para el segundo, más Lucy no lo dejó.

-Alto ahí semental, antes de que se te ocurra llevarme a la cama dime porque tardaste tanto –dijo fingiendo en parte el enojo mientras sus labios formaban un puchero.

-Happy quería venir conmigo, y me costó mucho hacer que por fin se olvidara de acompañarme y que decidiera ir a otra parte –explicó lo más rápido que pudo, él no quería esperar más para hacer suya a Lucy, otra vez.

-¿Y qué hiciste para hacer que no viniera? –preguntó curiosa.

-Le conté muchas historias de terror –comento orgulloso –en las que tú te lo comías sí entraba sin que tú lo invitaras –dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande. A Lucy se le resbalo una gota por la sien.

-¿Y no pudiste? No sé, ¿Decirle que le darías un pescado sí no venía? –Natsu hizo ademan de querer hablar pero rápidamente se quedó callado, con cara de, _"tiene razón, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió" _ó _"Yo, no sé qué decir". _Fue algo muy gracioso, frustrante, pero gracioso. Lucy se palmeó con fuerza la cabeza. –Sabes que, ya no importa, pero, ¿Tantas historias le contaste como para que te tardaras una hora y media?

-Bueno, pues verás –comenzó a relatar nervioso, ya que está escusa era de las que a ella menos le gustaban –Hielito comenzó y… –eso era todo lo que tenía que decir antes de que la maga bajo el comenzara a gritar.

-¡Natsu! ¡Muchas veces te he dicho que no debes sucumbir ante las provocaciones de Gray! ¡Mira que eres idiota! ¡No puedes darte el lujo de venir tarde! ¡Podrían comenzar a sospechar! ¡Y sabes bien que!... –no pudo continuar ya que el dragón slayer comenzó besarla lentamente mientras hacía ruidos con su garganta.

-Luce…Shh…eso ya no importa…ya estoy aquí –Dejo entre besos.

Se separó ligeramente de ella.

-¡Pero tú también eres muy mala! –gritó defendiéndose y levantándose para hacer la acusación más dramática.

-¿Y ahora que hice yo? –dijo está imitandolo.

-Como que ¿Qué hice yo? ¡No me esperaste! ¿Cómo te atreves a privarme de ser el que te despoje de tus diminutas prendas? ¡Creí que ese privilegio ya me había sido otorgado! ¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que debí de habar sido yo! –Lo explico filosóficamente, usando palabras que Natsu Dragneel normalmente no usaría, pero el tenía que hacerlo, las personas en los tribunales usaban ese tipo de palabras a la hora de exigir justicia.

-O-Oye, tú no venias.

-No vas a salir ilesa de esto, Luce –le susurró al oído –mereces un castigo por no esperarme –la tomó de la cintura y la cargó, saliendo ambos de la bañera. Ya fuera de está comenzó a secarla con sus propias manos. Tomándose la molestia de secar todas y cada una de las partes mojadas. Mientras que la afortunada, ¡Digo! La victima de las caricias se dedicaba a suspirar debido a lo que le proporcionaba el mago. Claro que, había un sitio en particular, del cual no importaba cuantas veces lo secara, él se mantenía húmedo, incluso, con el toque del peli rosa solo parecía humedecerse más y más, ¡Que ironía! ¿No?

-N-Natsu, ¿Podrías siquiera llevarme a la cama? Es que…¡Ah!...M-Me caeré sí me tocas mientras estoy d-de pie –no podía hablar normal, su respiración era agitada, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ese sexy ¡Digo! El descarado metía y sacaba los dedos de la intimidad de esta.

-Está bien –saco lentamente los dedos del sexo de Lucy y se lamió los dedos –Siempre sabes tan bien Luce –le susurró, está se ruborizó, al tiempo en que él sonreía maliciosamente y la llevaba a la cama.

La recostó con cuidado y subió hasta ella gateando, dándole a la Heartfilia una vista que calentaría a cualquiera, porque ¿De qué sirve negarlo? Cualquiera a simple vista se da cuenta de que Natsu Dragneel era guapo, más que guapo incluso, él sí que supera los límites de la guapura. Incluso una persona ciega, con el simple hecho de tocarlo se percataría del adonis que tendría entre sus brazos. Pero igual, no es momento para pensar en lo delicioso ¡Digo! En lo atractivo que es.

-Como esto es un castigo me encargaré de que sufras –Rió en su oído –pero no te preocupes, no será del todo malo, después de todo tu amo y señor es muy generoso, lo único que te hare está noche será torturarte placenteramente y hacerte pedir más y más, hasta que tú pequeña vagina se corra tantas veces que mañana no puedas caminar.

Lucy estaba más que roja.

-N-No seas exagerado –respondió nerviosa, intentando no pensar en lo dicho por su hombre.

-No miento Luce –comenzó a lamer frenéticamente su cuello e instantáneamente Lucy empezó a gemir –Te gusta –afirmó –Tú amas esto tanto como yo.

-Ah, sí Natsu, me encanta –ya no iba a hacerle la difícil, espero dos horas para estas entre los brazos de este y ahora que conseguía estar en ellos nuevamente esperaba que durara lo más que pudieran.

-Repite eso, Luce, vamos, dilo otra vez –decía contra la piel de sus pechos, mientras bajaba a los pezones de está y comenzaba a succionarlos con fuerza, pero al ver que está seguía gimiendo y no contestaba decidió detenerse, lo cual molesto a la maga.

-Natsu ¿Por qué te detienes? –estaba desesperada, sí bien sabía que la "castigaría" no tenía por qué detener su castigo, a ella le gustaba y él lo sabía, ¿Cuál era su afán por hacer que lo dijera?

-No me has hecho caso –rozo su pene con la entrada de Lucy, ambos gimieron –Dilo y seguiré, Luce –siguió frotándose, hasta el punto de hacerlos sentir sus sexos en llamas.

-S-Sí, me e-encanta Natsu.

Comenzaron a besarse. Natsu uso una de las sábanas para amarrar las manos de Lucy.

-¿Por qué me atas, Natsu? –pregunto extrañada, respirando entrecortadamente por el reciente intercambio de saliva.

-Esa es una pregunta muy tonta, Luce –respondió, como sí fuera lo más normal –Así no podrás hacer nada, más que solo ver, sentir, y disfrutar.

Volvió a besarla, bajo un poco más su cuerpo al de ella, mientras una de sus manos se encontraba en su espalda y la recorría hasta llegar a su hermoso trasero, lo apretó.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu!

-¿Te gustó?

-S-Sí, ¡sigue! ¡Ah! ¡Natsu, no te detengas!

El decidió complacerla por un rato, dándole un poco de lo mucho que ella anhelaba. Lo acaricio suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, luego le dio un apretón a cada una de las nalgas. Finalmente bajo sus dos manos, la tomo por el trasero e hizo que toda su hombría se rozara con el sexo de ella.

-Rgh –gruño al sentirla –Bien, te di un poco de lo querías, ahora siente esto, Luce.

Empezó lamiendo su abdomen, jugando, haciendo círculos en la piel de su mujer con la lengua, le dio una lamitida a su vientre y luego la paso por toda la extensión de su intimidad. Eso dejo su lengua empapada.

-¡Ah! Mmm…Sí, Natsu, no pares, sigue ¡Sigue! ¡Quiero más! –rogaba.

-¿Se siente bien, Luce? –Atrapó su clítoris entre sus dientes y lo chupó con fuerza.

-Delicioso Natsu, se siente delicioso. Ah –el mago siguió, pero con más fuerza.

-Esa no fue mí pregunta, pregunte que sí sentía bien, no como se sentía, obedece Lucy –le dijo succionando con más frenesí que antes.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí Natsu! ¡Sí se siente bien! ¡Se siente jodidamente bien! –A estas alturas el ego de Natsu llegaba hasta el mundo espiritual –Lo haces maravilloso Natsu, ¡No pares!

Como sí todo fuera en contra de lo que ella quería, se detuvo.

-Porque no sigues –argumento con dificultar, estaba agitada, tenía la respiración dificultosa.

-Espero que no se te haya olvidado que esto es un castigo, no como todas las otras veces en las que tú me castigas a mí. –Le dijo besando sus muslos.

-Yo no te castigo, ¿d-de que estas hablando?

-De las muchas veces en las que me la chupas, Lucy –dijo contra sus piernas. Subiendo hasta sus labios.

-P-Pero tú también me chupas a mí –a ella le parecía que era justo. No como está vez, en la que ella era la que disfrutaba ¡Digo! Era la torturada.

-Eso es cierto –prosiguió a lamer sus labios y luego la besó –pero hoy tú serás la chupada –Rió contra sus labios y la dijo inocentemente, como sí jamás le hubiera dicho cosas sucias –Te amo, Luce.

Eso termino por desbaratarla. Él era irresistible. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente hermoso? Ni ella lo sabía, pero le gustaba.

-Te amo, Natsu, ¡te amo! –él sonrió enternecido. Se separó de Lucy y la sentó frente a él, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas estirándose fuera de las caderas masculinas. Su miembro quedó frente a su vagina y desato cuidadosamente sus manos.

-Luce –dijo suavemente solo para captar su atención –Mastúrbame –esa palabra solo hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos y lo mirara entre deseosa y ansiosa ¡Digo! Avergonzada e indispuesta.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No haré tal cosa! –reclamó

-Y ¿Por qué no?

-P-Porque yo… ¡No quiero!

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Luce! Ahora… -se estiro hasta su oído, apartó mechones rubios y le dijo en un susurro –Cumple con tú sentencia, amor.

Ella no iba a dar más rodeos.

Con decisión tomo el _gran_ miembro de Natsu y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, es más, ¡habías perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían compartido tales caricias!

-L-Luce, hazlo más fuerte, más duro, más rápido –Dijo en una súplica el Dragneel, no importaba cuanto intentara ocultarlo, ella sabía que le gustaba y que lo disfrutaba, que lo único que él quería hacer era expresar a gritos el placer que sentía, sin embargo, Natsu era muy orgulloso, aunque los gemidos y gruñidos, no son algo que se puedan ocultar.

Él quería que se la chupara… ¡Y valla que lo quería! Pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer. Él dijo que la iba a castigar, no permitiría darle el gusto de oírlo pedir por una buena paja, cuando ella se arrepienta de no haberlo esperado con unos de esos dulces besos, esa mirada tierna, la sonrisa amable y la el baño –lugar de derrocamiento amoroso –le dejara que todo sea normal, como siempre lo hacen, _espontáneamente._

Ellos no tenían un estilo, ni una sola posición, Natsu era curioso y le gustaba probar de todo, más sí eso implicaba pasar dándose mimos con Lucy. Claro que está ocasión era la excepción, mientras ella se lo hacía fuerte, duro, rápido, delicioso, el solo pensaba en correrse entre sus manos, y luego hundirse en sus pliegues hasta lo más profundo de su hermoso ser.

-Natsu, ¿Te correrás? –Preguntó con inocencia la chica, mientras movía una de sus manos rápida y duramente en el pene de Natsu, mientras que la otra acariciaba sus testículos.

-Sí, Luce –Respondió él entre jadeos –Vamos, Luce, ¡Agh! –Gruñó –Falta p-poco, ¡Agh! –Y se corrió, dejando todo su semen esparcido en la entrada de Lucy, toda la intimidad de está, estaba llena de la esencia de Natsu.

La maga celestial llevó dos de sus dedos a su vagina, tomando el líquido dejado por Natsu y llevándoselo a la boca, lamiendo los restos en sus dedos, dejándole a Natsu una vista extremadamente caliente a su parecer.

Mandando a la mierda todo la cordura, musitó –Bien hecho, Luce, lo haces tan rico como siempre –su chica gimió ante las palabras –Ahora, prepárate, entraré en ti –susurró.

-¡Sí! Vamos Natsu ¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero sentirte! –suplicó, al tiempo que el mago la tomaba de las caderas e introducía su miembro dentro de su estrecha cavidad –Agh! N-Natsu, no te quedes quieto, p-por favor, ¡Muévete! –decía jadeante.

-¡Ah! ¡Luce! –la tomó de la cintura haciendo caso omiso y la beso suavemente, fue un gesto tierno –claro, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que la tenía penetrada y estaba encima suyo –la suavidad que ambos tenían en ese momento era extremadamente ¡rara! –Luce –susurró después de separarse de sus labios –Te amo.

-Natsu –estaba enternecida, él podía ser muy pasional y atrevido a la hora de hacer el amor, pero la amaba, ella lo sabía, y no podía estar más feliz, después de todo, ella lo amaba, y él lo sabía –Te amo, Natsu –lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio fugaces besos en toda su cara, mientras que Natsu se sentía en el cielo, más que en el cielo ¡En el paraíso! Su rubia le daba cariñitos de los más lindos y calientes. –Te amo Natsu, ¡Te amo!

-¡Agh! –gruñó –Termino tú castigo, amor ¡Ah! –dijo con dificultad. Se acostó en la cama con Lucy aún unida a él –Muévete cariño, haz que me hunda más y más en ti.

Lucy no dudó ni un segundo y empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de Natsu con el movimiento de su cadera; pero Natsu no se quedaba quieto, claro que no, la tomó de las caderas para hacer la penetración más fuerte. Lucy sentía que con cada embestida la polla de Natsu se hacía más y más dura, más y más grande, era extremadamente placentero, sentir endurecer más y más su miembro.

-Sí, ¡Agh! Mhn…Natsu, más hondo, ¡Ah! Más rápido!

-L-Luce, tú eres la que está arriba de mí, quieres más rápido, ve más rápido –el bien podría poner a la rubia debajo de el en segundos, sin embargo no quería dejar de sentir como ella hacía más profundas sus penetraciones, ni dejas de mirar el movimiento que hacían sus pechos con cada salto, aunque sabia que en cuestión de poco tiempo, se tiraría encime de ella a embestirla con mucha fuerza y como un animal.

-N-No que ¡Mhm! No que ya ¡Ah! H-Había terminado el ¡Casti!... –y se vino, el placer que eso le proporcionaba era inmenso, la Heartfilia no pudo resistir más –Castigo –dijo en un susurro avergonzada, dejándose caer agotada sobre Natsu.

-Oh, así que ya te corriste –le acarició la espalda y en un rápido movimiento la puso bajo el y embistió con fuerza –Ah, Luce, tan rico, tan suave estar dentro de ti.

-N-Natsu –La maga volvia a gemir –Hazlo dentro de mí Natsu, ¡Gha! ¡Nhm! ¡N-Natsu!

-Luce –dejo escapar un gruñido y un gemido más fuertes que los otros, dejando salir todo su espeso semen dentro de la vagina de Lucy. Sin salir de ella, se acostó a un costado de esta. Se miraban a los ojos, siempre que terminaban de hacerlo, les gustaba contemplarse entre sí, era un lindo momento, querían que no acabase, pero, la chica ya tenía sueño.

-Natsu, Te amo–bostezó a la vez que esbozaron una sonrisa melosa –Buenas Noches –se acercó a él, rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos y le dio un beso suave, que este correspondió más que gustoso, enredando una de sus manos en el cabello rubio, y sosteniendo su cintura con la faltante.

-Buenas noches, Luce –la acurrucó bajo su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente –Te amo.

…

**En la Mañana**

Una chica abría sus ojos perezosamente, mientras estos trataban de acostumbrase a la claridad, sintió una presión en su cintura y no se asustó, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Es muy lindo –comentó al separarse, le acaricio con delicadeza el rostro, aparto algunos mechones rosa de este, lo observo con tranquilidad.

-Mmm… -emitió disgustado, y a la vez, disfrutando.

-Buenos días, Natsu –susurro con ternura su pareja, se inclinó para besarlo, primero un simple roce de labios, pero él quería un beso de verdad, la tomo de la cadera y _aún dentro de ella_ la puso sobre él mientras atacaba los labios contrarios de manera salvaje y está empezaba a emitir ruiditos guturales –Mhm, Natsu –beso tras beso, a duras penas lograba articular una palabra, el Dragneel era insaciable.

-Buenos días, Luce –siguió besándola, lentamente, sin insinuaciones sexuales, por el momento, obviamente. Decidió ser él quien se encontrara arriba. Mordió con suavidad en labio inferior de Lucy, y aprovecho la distracción para introducir su lengua. Se separó por un segundo, volviendo inmediatamente a besarla con más fervor y pasión.

-N-Natsu, e-espera, amor –Cada vez que lo llamaba de esa manera sentía eso que los enanos como Romeo llamaban "_mariposas en el estómago_" –Natsu –pero el no dejaba de besarla, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba su voz y las simples palabras en él? –S-Sigues dentro de mí –apenas logro musitar Lucy, y el muy calentón ¡Digo! Desgraciado, se movió embistiendo suavemente.

-Oh, parece que sí, cariño –dijo con diversión, le dio un último beso antes de abrazarla poniéndola sobre el, acariciando su espalda desnuda -¿Cómo amaneciste, Luce?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, disfrutando del calor del otro hasta que…

-Oye Luce, te parece sí hoy…-

-No –fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! –dijo con un puchero. Lucy sintió que se derretía, no lo soporto más y lo beso desesperadamente, separándose igual de rápido –Oh, estas traviesa –el peli rosa le mordió la mejilla y luego lamió todo el contorno de sus labios.

-B-Basta Natsu, ¡No me seducirás para obtener lo que quieres!

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que quiero yo?

-Quieres que no vayamos al gremio para quedarnos aquí haciendo…bueno…tú ya sabes ¡Pervertido!

-Oh, vamos Luce, sé que también quieres, no te hagas la inocente, además, peores cosas han entrado y salido de está boquita –el comentario la hizo ruborizarse y apartar la mirada –Entonces ¿Sí? Al menos solo está vez.

-P-Pero, ¿Y sí sospechan? ¡Recuerda que Happy puede venir y entrar fácilmente! –tras decir esto, el mago quedo pensativo ante las palabras de la maga.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿Qué se te ocurre?

-No necesariamente tenemos que quedarnos en tú casa, Luce –la rubio hizo ademan de no entender –Me refiero a que, lo que yo quiero es que pasemos un día juntos, ¡Sí es posible más! Solo nosotros dos, quiero estar a solas con Luce –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-N-Natsu –estaba sollozando, y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de su mirada achocolatada cristalina.

-O-Oy, Luce, no llores, sí no quieres está bien –él, desesperado por detener el _llanto_, al parecer no entendía la situación.

-Eres un idiota, Natsu –y lo abrazó.

-¿Eh?

-Mí idiota, mí hermoso idiota, ¡Te amo, Natsu! –no se resistió más y comenzó a dejar besos por toda su cara.

-Me pides que me contenga pero me besas todo el rostro, no me la pongas difícil, cariño –con una media sonrisa muy sensual ¡Digo! Burlesca, la beso como al inicio de la mañana.

-Y-Ya, no sigas, se que intentaras pasar a más.

-Oye, Luce

-¿Hhm?

-¿Cuándo le diremos a los demás de nuestra relación? –era un tema serio, estaban a días de cumplir siete meses, y nadie –aparte de ellos, claro –estaba enterado de su noviazgo.

-Bueno, acordamos que luego de nuestro próximo mes juntos, ¿No?

-Sí –la estrechó contra sus fuertes brazos y le susurro –Oye, Luce, ¿No podemos atrasar la fecha?

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? Digo, fuiste tú el que propuso eso.

-Sí, pero…bueno…veras, estuve pensando que la gente del gremio se entrometerá demasiado, ya va a haber pasado medio año desde que estamos juntos y el hecho de que ninguno se diera cuenta, los va a hacer sentirse…mmm…

-¿Excluidos?

-¡Sí! Exacto, ¡Eso mismo!

-Por eso decidimos ocultarla desde un inicio, ¿Recuerdas? Por otra parte, yo solo espero ese día con ansias, en día en el que _todas_ sabrán que Natsu Dragneel es –se acercó a su oreja y susurró con dejes de jadeo –_Mío._

-No sabía que fueras tan posesiva, cariño.

-E-Esto es tú culpa –se escondió entre la curva de su cuello para ocultar su cara avergonzada.

-¿Ahora te da pena? –Soltó una risita –No tienes remedio, Luce.

-B-Bueno, entonces ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Lo diremos después de celebrar los siete meses o esperaremos un poco más?

-¿Tú qué opinas?

-Sí esperamos, como mínimo hasta los 8 meses, tendré que seguir "_viendo"_ chicos, y sí lo decimos hoy, nos atacaran con preguntas y cada vez que queramos hacer algo, no nos dejaran, ¡Nos interrumpirán a propósito en venganza a no haberles dicho antes! – A Natsu no le gustaban ninguna de la ideas, así que decidió quedarse con el plan original.

-Ninguna, seguirá siendo la misma, luego de que celebremos nuestros siete meses, se los diremos ¿Te parece?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

-_Lucy, ya es tarde, ¿Por qué aún no has llegado al gremio? –se oía una voz desde las afueras de su casa._

-Es Erza –suspiró derrotada Lucy –Hay que vestirnos.

-Es la rutina, cariño –se dirigió al baño, seguido por la rubia que antes gritó –"¡Ya voy, Erza! ¡Dame un momento para bañarme y vestirme! ¡No tardaré!"

No pudieron darse el lujo de tener acción cuando Erza esperaba a Lucy. Cuando ambos acabaron de asearse y vestirse, venia lo más duro del día, _la despedida y la hora de fingir._

Antes de que Lucy bajara por las escaleras se acercó a Natsu y le dijo.

-Nos veremos en el gremio, amor.

-Sabes, hoy buscare una "misión" que hacer para los dos juntos –le dio una sonrisa seductora –Ve con cuidado, Luce.

-Sí, sí –dijo con diversión está, más el peli rosa la tomo por el brazo y la acerco a el, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, proporcionándole un beso deseoso, con amor, delicioso, suave, pasional, tierno. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, luego está bajo para salir a su encuentro con el monstruo ¡Digo! La maravilloso peli roja Titania.

Natsu la observo irse con Erza, cuando ya no pudo sentir sus olores, salto por la ventana y se dirigió al gremio. Después de todo, tenía que escoger una larga misión para pasarla bien con Lucy.


	2. Período sincronizado

-Oye Lucy

-¿Qué sucede, Erza? –contestó la rubia.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre que venga todos los días a recogerte, ¿No lo crees? –le dijo ésta con seriedad.

-B-Bueno, para empezar, nunca te pedí que lo hicieras –susurró, con la esperanza de que Titania no la hubiera escuchado.

-Tienes razón, poco a poco te he estado hostigando y no te doy tu privacidad matutina –¿_P-Privacidad Matutina? _–Opino que deberías cortarme la boca para evitar que vuelva a gritar que vayas al gremio.

-Sabes que eso implicaría que dejaras de comer pastel, ¿Verdad? –esto último alerto a la maga, la cual se defendió diciendo.

-Tienes razón, seria pagar un precio muy alto, así que cambio de planes. Lucy, a partir de mañana si a las nueve de la mañana no estás en el gremio no te dejare entrar –la amenazo con vos grave, y causo el efecto que quería, _la asustó. _Tenía que hacer algo, tal vez si aprovechara esta oportunidad lograría deshacerse de ella y pasar más tiempo con Natsu por las mañanas. Pero una Erza enojada no era un Palkia amistoso, había que buscar la manera de que se lo tomara con tranquilidad.

-O-Oye, Erza –comenzó con miedo –Natsu siempre llega mas tarde que yo, ¿No deberías decirle algo también a él? ¡Y no solo nosotros! Es más, tu y los Strauss casi siempre son los primeros ahí desde siempre, no sé porque tengo que llegar contigo –por dentro se moría al haberle hablado a Erza de esa manera, pero, esa era su actual misión.

-Ya veo, necesitas de un compañero para sobrellevar la situación con calma –Lucy esbozó una sonrisa con esfuerzo y asintió –Esta bien, si tu y Juvia mañana no-

-¡Pero si te estoy hablando de Natsu! –Lo intentó, pero hoy la peli roja estaba algo, _charladora._

-Así que no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión –estaba delante de ella pero dándole la espalda, le hablo con voz dura y seria, no le miraba la cara pero deducía que no estaba feliz –Esta bien, si quieres ve con Natsu, pero Juvia tampoco se quedara atrás, el otro día-

-¡Ya entendí, Erza! Juvia, Natsu, Happy, el ratón de la biblioteca que acompaña a Levy-chan, ¡Todos tarde siempre! –No estaba de buen humor, no sabía porque, tal vez, solo tal vez, el estarse levantando temprano y no habar dormido ni descansado nada por las noches le estaba afectando cual anciana.

-Vaya, alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo hoy ¿No? –comentó la acompañante de la rubia, que reprimía una carcajada ya que a su parecer la rubia, estaba en sus días.

-No tienes ni idea Erza –decidió no prestarle atención, ya que faltaba muy poco para llegar al gremio, por ende, solamente ella llegara, Natsu no tardaría en cruzar la puerta también –Oye Erza, apropósito –llamo su atención -¿Qué día es hoy? –Pues si, la maga estelar tenia la misma suposición que Erza respecto al periodo menstrual.

-21 de diciembre, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo interesada.

-No, por nada, curiosidad.

_Si, era más que seguro._

_La maga peli roja si estaba en sus días._

…

-Buenos días –se escuchó la voz de Titania desde la puerta del gremio.

-B-Buenos días –esta vez, habló la rubia que la acompañaba, la cual, venia cabizbaja y con un humor por la mierda.

Como todos los días, las pocas personas que se encontraban, miraban con pena a la rubia, que se notaba más que cansada por la rutina diaria de tener que venir con, _Titania._ Claro que hoy solo una persona, -_aparte de Lucy, claro-, _se había dado cuenta de lo irritante que estaba e iba a estar Erza Scarlet, estaba seguro, tan seguro como que él no era Mystogan.

-¡Hola a todos! –la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al apodado Salamander y su gato que volaba y hablaba por ser azul.

-¡Aye Sir!

-Te miran cansado, flamita.

-Ya quisieras, sesos de hielo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, cerebro quemado?

-¡Como escuchaste, Calzoncillo-Man!

-Erza, ¿No vas a detenerlos? –pregunto Mirajane.

-No, incluso los mejores amigos a veces pelean –comentó observándolos con una dulce sonrisa –Por otro lado no tengo ni la energía ni las ganas como para estar preocupándome por ese par de idiotas, así que tráeme un pastel y asegúrate que nadie se me acerque, ¿Entendido? –fulminó con la mirada a la camarera, dándole a entender que su palabra, era la ley.

-Eh, ¿Qué es esa forma tan descortés de dirigirse hacia mí, Erza? –lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero a leguas se notaba que la demonio se había encabronado, y ¿Cómo no? Digo, era posiblemente la única que se atrevía a enfrentar a la peli roja, la mujer que fue su rival desde hace mucho, y, aún mas importante, la que atendía la barra, por tanto, si iba a estar sirviendo a personas maleducadas, prefería tener que pelear con ella, incluso si se trataba de Erza.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué me hinque ante ti y te diga "Por favor"? –se había puesto de pie, lo que provocó que todos en el gremio prestaran atención a lo que podía ser una pelea entre las dos más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

-No es una mala idea –comentó la peliblanca saliendo de la barra –Sabes, con el "Por favor" me bastaría –se acercó a Erza, estaba frente a frente, todos estaban atentos, conteniendo la respiración y sin despegar la mirada.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo esta pegando su frente con la mayor Strauss.

-Sí –empujó su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Bien, Mira, un pastel de fresas, por favor –su comentario, mas la tierna sonrisa que ahora estaba estampada en su rostro; ¡Boom! En perfecta sincronización, con gritos de decepción en volumen medio y los pies maravillosamente extendidos en el piso estaban todos con la cara hundida y aplastada contra el suelo.

-Claro, Erza, en un momento te lo traigo –con su expresión dulce y encantadora de siempre volvió detrás de la barra mientras todos en el gremio volvían a lo que hacían.

-¡Hola, Lucy! –saludo Natsu, como siempre, fingiendo, como si _nada, _como si no hubieran hecho el amor a noche, como si no hubiera dormido con ella, como si no se hubieran besado nada mas despertar.

-Que tal, Natsu –dijo esta apagada.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto mal –se sentó junto a ella, mostrándose interesado, ya que, en la mañana no estaba así. La escucho suspirar.

La rubia miro a todos lados como si se asegurara de que alguien no estuviera escuchando la conversación que ella y su novio tenían.

-Es Erza.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Hoy está muy irritante.

-Sí, así vi –se contuvo la risa al recordar la escena recientemente montada.

-Por cierto, si mañana tu y yo no estamos aquí antes de las nueve, Erza no nos dejará entrar.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo entre sorprendido y feliz, captando la atención de algunos miembros que apartaron la mirada al ver que hablaba con Lucy, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Si, como lo oyes, me alegra que al menos ya no tenga que preocuparme porque Erza nos vaya a descubrir, pero, las nueve de la mañana sigue siendo muy temprano –estaba lagrimeando, exageradamente, lo cual preocupo a Natsu.

-O-Oye, vamos, la Lucy que conocí en Hargeon venia al gremio incluso a las ocho.

-¡P-Pero antes no me desvelaba tanto! –provocó un sonrojo en ella y en el rostro de su pareja. El cual se acerco sigilosamente a su oído y susurro.

-No vamos a dejar de desvelarnos –luego de articular esas palabras se separo y la miro con la sonrisa infantil e ingenua de siempre -¿Oh si?

-Claro que no, eso no es lo que quiero –dijo Lucy con un puchero.

¿Dejar de hacerlo? ¿Dejar de verse en las noches? Prefería tener que enfrentar a Erza, -bueno, tampoco llegar a tal extremo, pero- no iba a mandar al demonio sus momentos.

-Lucy, no hagas esa cara, me están dando unas inmensas ganas de besarte –se mordió el labio, tentando la cordura de Lucy.

-Voy al baño, sígueme después de un rato como siempre, ¿Vale? –y salió corriendo.

-…

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutos, y bajo la mirada de nadie, se dirigió al encuentro con su rubia.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una esquina de la pared del baño de chicas, que se encontraba frente al de chicos, era un pasillo no tan estrecho, pero definitivamente si que les daba privacidad.

Camino a paso rápido hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y se lanzó a sus labios, devorándolos, la beso intensamente, ella con velocidad paso sus manos por el cuello de Natsu, una quedando en la nuca y la otra enredando los dedos en el cabello rosa. El hombre la levanto, tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos, mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de este, para evitar que la rubia cayera o se resbalara, puso una de sus manos en su trasero y la apretó contra él.

Mordisqueaba sus labios mientras ella trataba de introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Natsu, se separaban por segundos y volvían a besarse, sin miedo a que alguien los encontrara. El peli rosa dejo de morder la carnosa boca de Lucy y metió su lengua, lamiendo todo el interior, buscando desesperadamente a su lengua amiga, se encontraron y comenzaron a pelear, Lucy quería meter la suya dentro de Natsu, pero este no la dejaba pasar haciendo que la pelea se desarrollara dentro de la de Lucy.

Se separaron agitados, no querían detenerse, pero no podían arriesgarse a encenderse y luego no poder parar, así que únicamente bajaron la intensidad de los besos, uno que otro beso en la mejilla, uno que otro pico. Ya llevaban un buen rato, decidieron darse el ultimo, un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero menos intenso que el primero, fue lento y calmado, como si sus bocas solo trataran de atrapar la sensación de la otra hasta su reencuentro.

_¡Clank!_

Se escucho un vaso caer.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Asuka, saliendo del baño de mujeres, con el rostro rojo, la boca casi por el suelo, y la baba a punto de salir por el tiempo que la llevaba abierta. En cuanto vieron a la niña, se separaron, articulando incoherencias y fragmentos de palabras.

-Increíble –murmuró.

-Asuka, te dije que fueras donde tu papá, ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? –habló esta vez su madre peli verde, la cual venia saliendo del baño, con las cosas que una madre debía llevar cada vez que su demonio, ¡Digo!, su hijo se le ocurría ir al baño.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Natsu-san y Lucy-san están jugando –ya saliendo de su trance, mientras que los dos sin vergüenza, ¡Digo!, nuestros magos favoritos intentaban explicar con fracaso.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo indiferente su madre.

-¡Sí! Como tú y papá –recogió su pequeño vaso para infantes y luego tomo la mano de su mamá para irse.

-¿Ah? Natsu, Lucy, ¿Qué hacen ustedes jugando tiro al blanco en un lugar como este?

_Silencio Total_

Por suerte, los juegos que tenían Alzack y Bisca eran diferentes a los que tenían Natsu y Lucy; -bueno, no del todo- y su pequeña, sabia eso.

-P-Pues, es un lugar muy bueno para hacerlo –dijo Lucy.

_Si, era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo._

-Aja –dijo esta extrañada –y sus armas, ¿Dónde están?

-¿Armas? –Dijo Asuka con confusión –No mami, ese juego no, digo el de las boc-

-Saben que, no importa, son sus asuntos y no debo meterte, vamos Asuka, tu papá nos espera –y se fueron sin más.

-Debemos ser más cuidadosos –dijo Lucy.

-Aye –murmuro Natsu.

Ambos volvieron al alboroto, Natsu y Gray comenzaron una pelea mientras Juvia animaba al peli azul como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Al rato, Erza reunió al equipo para anunciar que irían a una misión.

-El tren sale en una hora, quiero que estén en media en la estación, ¿Entendido? –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-¡Pero ni siquiera nos has dicho de que trata! –se quejó Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa flamita? ¿Tienes miedo? –se burló Gray.

-No te pases de pendejo ojos caídos –se defendió este.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, ojos rasgados? –contestó.

-¡Ya paren los dos! Estoy teniendo el día más por la mierda de mi vida, y ustedes y sus malditas peleas no hacen más que fastidiarme, cierren la puta boca, vayan por su equipaje y nos vamos a la estúpida misión, no quiero reclamos porque me aseguraré de dejar mi puño enterrado entre sus mejillas de infante directo en su nariz, ¿Entendido? –Oh no, habían hecho enojar a Lucy.

-¡A-Aye! D-Discúlpanos Lucy, no era nuestra intención –articularon la oración al unisonó y se fueron corriendo cada uno a por sus cosas.

-Me llenas de orgullo, Lucy, ahora te respeto –comento la peli roja que seguía en compañía de la rubia, con una sonrisa tierna y llena de orgullo, como si de una madre halagando a su hija se tratara.

-¿A-Ahora? ¿Qué me dices de antes?

-No hay tiempo que perder –_Me ignoró_ –Vamos, no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-Se olvidaron de mí –se escucho a un exceed azul decir, que se encontraba comiendo pescado con lágrimas en los ojos, -él, no el pescado- para ahogar las penas de la soledad a la que últimamente tenía que afrontar.

…

-Ese Natsu, le advertí que teníamos que estar aquí en media hora –comento Erza.

-Calma Erza, ese idiota no ha de tardar en venir, además, todavía faltan diez minutos para que el tren salga, no creo que hubiera querido estar desde media hora antes de que partiera –Dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa de estúpida, al parecer el enojo ya se le había pasado, y ahora se encontraba fantaseando cualquier cursilería con Natsu.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¡Natsu! –dijeron Lucy y Erza, una con faceta de enamorada y la otra de policía malvado.

-Oye Lucy, estas muy rara –Gray que llevaba rato en silencio decidió hablar.

-¿Tú crees? –hacer una pregunta y que te contestaran Erza, Natsu y Lucy a la vez, debe ser traumatizante.

…

Ya habían pasado dos días, la misión había sido fácil, únicamente era deshacerse de unos bandidos que al parecer planeaban un robo en la casa del cliente. Dos de ellos se escaparon durante la batalla, no fue difícil derrotarlos, pero se alejaron de la ciudad, por lo que llegaron hacia un bosque desconocido, que luego de prestarle más atención al lugar, pensaron, era un buen lugar para descansar.

Regresaron, reclamaron su recompensa y volvieron al bosque. Era un lindo lugar, y no tuvieron que preocuparse por pagar posada.

Estaban algo agotados, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Era tarde, y se podía ver con dificultad la sombra de un peli rosa saliendo de su tienda.

-Nin, nin, nin, nin –decía entre susurros y risas.

Era obvio hacia donde iba, iba a reunirse con Lucy.

-Luce, abre –dijo con picardía. La rubia lentamente abrió su tienda, estaba sonrojada, miraba para todos lados, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus acompañantes restantes se diera cuenta de su reunión.

_Qué suerte que Happy no fue._

Natsu entró, ambos cerraron la tienda y se acostaron. Se miraron a los ojos, una estaba roja de la vergüenza, el otro no quería esperar nada, estaba más que ansioso.

_Así que decidió actuar._

Se posicionó encima de su novia, apoyado en sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Lucy, bajo su cuerpo y la besó, al tiempo que ella rodeaba los con sus finos dedos el cuello de Natsu.

-Luce… -susurró Natsu, al oído de esta, y volvió a besarla. Las palabras que Lucy quería articular se ahogaban y desaparecían en forma de gemidos insonoros dentro de la boca de Natsu.

A duras penas logro detenerlo un momento.

-Natsu, no podemos, no aquí, y menos hoy –dijo esta decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa, Luce? ¿No estás encendida? ¡Yo puedo hacer que te enciendas! De encender yo sé mucho –cuestionó.

-C-Claro que si estoy encendida, y no hables tan fuerte, alguien podría escucharnos –está nerviosa y preocupada, no sabía cómo explicarle a Erza o a Gray, el porqué de que Natsu y ella estuvieran durmiendo en su tienda, _así. _

-¿Entonces porque no lo hacemos? –cambio la posición, quedando el recostado, con Lucy encima suyo, ella se acurrucó y él la apego a el por la cintura, con otra mano, dejo su cabeza bajo su barbilla.

-¿Recuerdas el día que salimos de misión? ¿Cuándo Erza estuvo muy irritante?

-¿Estuvo? No ha dejado de estarlo, Luce –comento con diversión, causándole risa a Lucy, que también opinaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, pues, Erza ha estado así porque, está en sus días, ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Oh, ya veo, a ti te comenzó ayer –le sonrió dulcemente y le alboroto los cabellos con ternura.

-E-Exacto –estaba roja, podría haber pasado casi 7 meses con Natsu, pero hablarle de su período, incluso llevando tanto tiempo juntos, le daba algo de vergüenza.

-Vale, ¿Te duele el vientre? –estaba preocupado, sabía que esos dolores no eran leves, _por experiencia._

-Un poco, lo que me está matando es la espalda baja.

-Así que por eso estabas rara en la batalla –sonrió –ahora todo tiene sentido –la observó retorcerse –Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti, linda.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó curiosa.

-Ya sentirás –puso ambas manos en su cintura, y las dirigió al borde de la camisa que llevaba; la levanto lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? Natsu, hoy no podemos hacerlo.

-Lo sé, tú solo encárgate de no concentrarte en el dolor, mañana, antes de partir, iremos por tus anticonceptivos y algo para tus dolores ¿Vale? –él era muy atento, lo amaba tanto, esos pequeños detalles que tenia con ella le fascinaban, hacían que se enamorara mas y mas de él.

-Si, Natsu –enternecida cedió a esperar lo que sea que Natsu planeaba hacer.

Cuando la camisa estaba a la altura del pecho de Lucy, dejándolo todavía cubierto, Natsu posó sus manos en la espalda baja de Lucy, pasando la yema de sus dedos con suavidad, como si tratase de hacerle cosquillas con esa dulce caricia, los movía de arriba hacia abajo, en círculos, de izquierda a derecha, y Lucy estaba calmada, el dolor paso a otro plano en el instante.

_Pero Natsu no estaba conforme._

-¿Cómo te sientes, Luce? –susurró contra sus cabellos.

-Mejor, tus dedos me hacen olvidar el dolor –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices de mi boca?

-¿Eh? –y antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, el ya la estaba besando, con intensidad, mucha, mucha intensidad, el beso era intenso y muy pasional, intensamente y pasionalmente hablando.

La acerco mas a sus labios, subiéndola un poco, pasando de estar bajo su cabeza, a que sus labios estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Si bien Natsu puedo con el dolor en la espalda; faltaba el del vientre.

-No pienses en el dolor, Luce, verás como con un poco de Natsu Dragneel te pones mejor –Con una mano casi llegando al trasero de ella y la otra acercándola por la nuca hacia sus labios, lo volvió loca, y logro su objetivo. Ella ya no sentía dolor.

_Pero empezaba a gemir._

Era malo. No iban a detenerse si seguían así. Si Lucy estaba excitada, Natsu debe andar por las nubes.

La dejo bajo él en un suave movimiento; seguía besándola, lentamente bajo por su barbilla hasta cuello, donde repartió lamidas y leves mordiscos. Ambas manos hacían cosquillas en el vientre, y peligrosamente se acercaban a su intimidad sin darse cuenta.

-Mnh, Natsu, ¡Ah! No hagas eso, nos escucharían, no podemos –eso decía, pero por dentro, rogaba que no dejara su cuello.

-Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada –murmuro contra su pecho, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me excitas con tus métodos "curativos" –admitió derrotada.

-¿Eh? No sabía que fueras tan calentona Lucy –estaba mintiendo, sabía perfectamente que hacer, como hacerlo y donde hacerlo como para causar la excitación de su novia.

-Cállate, ¿Qué no ibas a aliviar el dolor? –Si lo estaba haciendo, es más, ya no lo sentía, pero, un poco de Natsu no le hace mal a nadie.

-Eso trato de hacer –terminó de quitarle la camisa y rápidamente abrió su sostén. Se relamió los labios y se lanzo hacia los erectos pezones, tomo el derecho y succiono cuanto pudo, como si esperara que algo fuera a salir.

_Lucy estaba agonizando_

-¡Nhg! ¡Argh! ¡Natsu! –se tapaba la boca, para evitar que sus gemidos salieran en un volumen alto. Claro que a Natsu eso no le agradaba, si iba evitar gemir tan fuerte, sería mejor que lo hiciera en su boca.

Así que, con los pulgares e índices de cada mano, comenzó a jalar los pezones de ambos pechos, mientras besaba a la rubia bajo el con ferocidad, y esta le correspondía como se debía.

Lucy comenzó a frotarse contra él, y fue la perdición para Natsu. No podía ocultar la erección que estaba teniendo de ninguna forma.

-Luce, no hagas eso, no me incites –le pidió entre besos.

-No es justo –comenzó -¿Por qué tu puedes y yo no? –volvió a besarlo, para ahogar un gran gemido que saldría al sentir como jalaba sus pezones y los apretaba con mayor fuerza.

-Tienes más autocontrol que yo –sin embargo, también decidió restregar su miembro contra su intimidad.

-No tientes tu suerte la próxima vez, amor.

-¡Argh!, Luce, quiero hacerte mía –estaba gruñendo del placer y la frustración.

-Mhn, no puedes, no podemos.

Natsu dejo libres sus pechos. Dejando a Lucy con la respiración agitada por lo recién sucedido. Bajo hasta su vientre y lamió toda su piel, a la que metía su lengua dentro del ombligo de la maga.

-Natsu, amor, ya para. ¡Ah! –y rápidamente se tapo la boca, rogando que Natsu haya sido el único en escuchar su gemido.

Se separo de la piel que se encontraba húmeda por el contacto con su saliva.

-Está bien, nena, como quieras –le hablaba tan bonito, dijera puras perversiones o no, era bello.

Se acostó a su lado, observándola embobado ponerse el sostén y la camisa que le había quitado.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Yo no me tape la boca para evitar que mis gemidos se escucharan –contraatacó.

-¡Eso es porque a ti no te da vergüenza que te escuchen! –se alteró.

-Luce –rió –si sigues gritando así nos descubrirán.

-¡Eres un...! –y el tierno beso que fue depositado en sus labios la detuvo.

-Te amo, Luce –hizo una adorable sonrisa y la atrajo hacia él, dejándola encima, en la misma posición que al inicio.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu –estaba dispuesta a dormirse, pero, algo grande que se supone no debería estarlo, se lo impidió –Natsu.

-¿Si? –habló medio adormilado.

-Estas erecto.

-Ya lo sé, estoy encendido.

-¿No te duele?

-Un poco.

-¿Quieres que haga algo?

-Si haces algo terminare violándote, nena –recibió un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¿Estás seguro? No me gusta verte así.

-Calma, preciosa, no es tu culpa.

-Pues yo diría que sí –comentó riendo.

-Muy graciosa.

-Entonces, ¿Hago algo?

-Lo hare yo.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Algún problema?

-No para nada –estaba dispuesta a bajarse de él, pero sus manos se lo impidieron -¿Natsu?

-Quédate así –retiro una mano de la cintura de Lucy, y a dirigió dentro de sus pantalones.

-Natsu, yo quiero hacerlo.

-¿Estás segura? –La vio asentir –No me pidas detenerme.

-No haremos el amor, hoy, lo sabes.

-Si –suspiro derrotado –Lo sé.

Ambos callaron cuando Lucy bajo de Natsu y lo obligo a ponerte de costado. Se posiciono tras él, y paso uno de sus brazos desde su espalda hacia su miembro.

Metió la mano dentro del pantalón.

Metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior; y escucho a Natsu suspirar.

Comenzó acariciando sus testículos. Pero rápidamente paso su mano por toda la longitud.

-Ah, Luce, hazlo más rápido.

Sin embargo ella hizo caso omiso. Bajo la velocidad y se alojo en la punta de su pene. Tocándolo ahí tal y como él había hecho en sus pezones.

-Vamos nena, no me hagas esto.

Decidió que lo haría acabar pronto. Debió ser duro –literalmente- para él no tener como liberarse y haber pasado un buen rato así de encendido.

Subió la intensidad de sus movimientos, haciendo un arriba y abajo constante y una rápida velocidad.

_Natsu estaba gruñendo de placer._

-¡Argh! ¡Luce! Vamos amor, falta poco –la rubia lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, sacando varios gemidos y gruñidos de parte de Natsu, que se corrió.

Mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que se hizo una herida. Y todo su espeso y abundante semen se esparció por un costado de la tienda, y en su mayoría, en la mano de Lucy.

Se voltio agitado, tomo la cabeza de Lucy con las dos manos y le planto un beso. Solo tenían los labios unidos, pero la fuerza con las que se pegaban era grande.

-Gracias nena.

-Siempre amor.

-Lamento llenar tu tienda.

-Ya veré como limpio.

-Podrías lamerlo.

-¡Natsu!

-Calma, calma, no grites –era gracioso, la observo tragarse los restos de sus dedos pero se negaba a hacerlo de una tela. Si que era rara –No hagas eso, me encenderás de nuevo.

-Pues me despiertas si pasa, porque voy a dormir.

-Tú también te encendiste.

-¿D-De que hablas?

-Puedo oler tu excitación.

-¿La excitación tiene olor?

-No te hagas la boba. Puedo ver tu humedad.

-H-Ha de ser sangre.

-Yo no creo que únicamente sea eso.

-¿C-Como estas tan seguro? –lo miro a los ojos y lo observó poner su cara de "Tengo una idea".

Se le tiro encima, subió su falda y _aspiro_ todo el aroma que salía de su feminidad.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –de una leve patada lo apartó, y este riendo se hizo a su lado, para luego volver a ponerla como al inicio, encima de él.

_ Ahora si para dormir._

-Comprobaba mi teoría –la acurruco y se dejo besar cuando lo tomo de la cara y le planto el beso de la buenas noches.

-Ya, a dormir bestia.

-¡Oye! –reclamó fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Te amo, Natsu –cerro sus ojos riendo.

-Yo también te amo, bicho raro –y la secundo, esbozando una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos, igual.

Y así, ambos se dispusieron a descansar.

_Lo poco que quedaba de la noche_

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, quiero disculparme por no haber dicho nada para cuando publique el primer capitulo u.u**

**¡Estaba muy nerviosa! Asi que aprovecho para decir ¡Hola! xD No tengo mucho tiempo, sin embargo, en serio no me espere que la historia le gustara a tantas personas! Y por tantas me refiero a 12 xD Que creo, son el numero de favoritos.**

**Quiero mandarle un saludo a mi gran amigo! Johs Straiker! Con el que he pasado hablando y me divierto muchisimo! x3  
**

**Tambien agradecimientos a:**

**NinaCat19**

**The Midnight Nightmare**

**Guest**

**Vikabi0te**

**Carlie-Chan**

**Por haber dejado review**

**Por cierto! Haber subido este cap 2 fue un desastre -.-' Empezando porque o subi, lo borre, y luego lo subi ya con esta nota de la autora xD**

**See you! Again~desu**


End file.
